Gone
by Dark-Magic-Shine
Summary: What happens when Darien and his family get into a car to go camping? What happens when a truck hits them? What will Darien think when he wakes up the next morning in the hospital? Who is this little blonde girl giving him a rose? Read and find out. One S


**Gone**

_What happens when Darien and his family get into a car to go camping? What happens when a truck hits them? What will Darien think when he wakes up the next morning in the hospital? Who is this little blonde girl giving him a rose? Read and find out. -One Shot-_

"Darien, time to get up." His mother says opening the door to his room.

Darien opens his eyes and lays there for a minute thinking. Then he jumps out of bed and runs down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen where the calender was hanging. Today was S

Saterday the 13 of June. Around the date was a star that read 'camping trip'.

"Were going camping today!" he yelled jumping up and down.

His father walked into the kitchen with the newspaper. He smiled at his son and sat down at the table. He opened the newspaper and started reading get.

"Today's the camping trip!" Darien said sitting in his chair at the table.

"Is it really, I thought that was next weekend."

"Nope, its today."

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"Well there was that one time... wait that was your mother."

"I told you I was sorry!" his mother yelled from upstairs.

"If only she cooked as good as she can hear."

"I also heard that!"

"Moms mad at you now."

"Don't you think you should get dress?"

"Fine but don't hate me because im right."

"Go get dress..."

* * *

"Okay do we have everything?" Darien's mom asked 

"Yea."

"Okay are we ready?"

"Yea!"

"Sweet heart can we go before the sun sets?"

"Its not even 10:00."

"LETS GO!" Darien yelled running into the car and putting his seatbelt on.

They all got into the car and started to drive off. Darien's mom would look back a Darien and smile then turn back around. Darien would smile back and then go back looking out the window.

A red truck pulled in front of them beeping its horn at them. The man in the truck rolled down the window and flicked them off.

"How rude."

"Darien I never want you to do anything like that okay."

"Yes mother."

They went on driving and Darien fell asleep against the car window.

"He's sleeping." his mom whispered to his dad.

"Let him sleep, we wont be there for another hour or two."

"He looks so peaceful."

"Yea but only when he's sleeping."

"You have a point."

"I always do!"

"Your ego is getting big dear."

"Is it really?"

"Just drive."

He went back driving but the red truck in front of them stopped. The car hit the truck and car behind them hit them. The cars on the other lane started hitting each other. A black van hit Darien's car and they went rolling down the side of the hill. The car flipped over three times be it stopped. It hand landed upside down.

The back door opened and Darien walked out and passed out about a yard away from the car. Then the car bust in flames with Darien's mom and dad inside.

* * *

Darien woke up in a hospital room. He sat up and looked around. A nurse walked in with a plate of food. 

"Hello there." She smiled at him.

"Um..."

"Would you like some food?"

"Um..."

"Here have some pancakes."

She handed Darien a plate of pancakes. Darien took them and started eating them.

She walked out of the room as a doctor walked in.

"Hello... Darien."

"Um...Hello."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good I think."

"Do you know how old you are?"

"No."

"Do you know your name?"

"Darien?"

"Yes, do you know who your mom and dad are?"

"No."

"Do you know what today is?"

"No."

"Do you know that you were in a car accident?"

"No, I don't remember anything."

"I see."

With that the doctor walked out of the room. Darien moved to the edge of the bed and let his feet hang.

"Who am I? Who are my mom and dad?"

The nurse walked back in and smiled at Darien.

"Hello dear. Can I help you with anything?"

"What happened?"

The nurse looked shocked. She took a deep breath and sat next to him on the bed. She moved his hair back with her hand.

"You and your parents were in a car accident. They were killed and you made it out alive but we think you lost you memory."

"I lost my parents and my memory?"

"Yes dear im sorry."

The nurse got up took the pancake plate and left the room leaving the door open. Darien started crying. He had no clue who he was and who his parents were but crying made him fell a little better.

* * *

"Come on Serena lets go see you mother." 

Serena and her father went to the hospital to see her mother who had given birth to Serena's little brother. Serena had gotten her mother some red roses her favorite flower. They walked up to the desk to find what room her mom was in.

Serena heard someone crying. She let go of her fathers hand to see whowas crying. She walked to the door and looked in. She saw a little boy who was older then her crying. She walked over to him and smiled. He looked up and her and he brushed away his tears.

She took one of the roses and handed it him. He took the roses and smiled at her. Tears were still falling down from his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"No my mom and dad died."

Serena walked closer to him and rested her head on his knee.

"Im sorry to hear that but at least your still alive and I know there happy that your alive."

"Thank you. You made me fell better."

"Your welcome. Oh im Serena."

"Im Darien."

"Serena come on lets go see your mother."

Serena walked out off the room. She poked her head in and smiled at him and left to go see her mother.

* * *

**Okay thats it I hope you liked it please review and tell me .**

**Oh this may not be the way it happened but its my fanfic and I say what goes please don't kill me im just a little girl who has nothing better to do in the world but write fanfics .**

**LATER!**


End file.
